


To Know One

by Missy



Category: Bad Girl - Madonna (Music Video)
Genre: Banter, Character Study, Developing Friendship, Drabble, Gen, Guardian Angels, Humor, Post-Canon, non-sexual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: What do you do when your guardian angel tells you he knows a bit too much about you?





	To Know One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



Louise was furious, but she couldn’t keep the amusement from her voice. “I don’t fucking believe you, Armie. Now? You’re really telling this to me now?”

“You’re losing track of her,” he says, in that intense and casual way of his, hands stuffed in the pockets of his trench coat.

“Oh fuck that, we can fly! Anyway - I die, you tell me you’re my guardian angel and you’ve seen everything I’ve ever done, and now you wanna make nice about it?” 

“Yes,” he says.

They’re walking side-by-side down 41st and 3rd, trying to ready themselves for their first shared mission. They were going to spend the next eighty or so years looking after a pair of identical twins, and Louise is hoping it’ll be an interesting job - or at least amusing. She doesn’t want to deal with the way Armie’s looking at her right now, anyway. She rolls her eyes and pushes her hair behind her ears. “I know you know,” she says.

Armie shrugs. “And so you know. I did indeed watch you in some strained and intimate times, but those years lie behind us in the fallow fields of our past. The horizon is new and sweet like a fresh picked orange, and it starts up there.” He pointed toward the upper floors of the looming, imposing hospital where their charges were to be born.

“Why don’t you take your pants off so we can even up the score?”

He smiled. “Give me a millennia.” And then they were floating their way up to the top of the city, where their futures awaited.


End file.
